No Regrets
by RavenclawSlytherinQueen
Summary: The Night Regulus went to die he made at few stops to the people he loved. Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, and Barty Crouch Jr. RAB/BC Jr. Reg-centric ONESHOT


Summary: The Night Regulus went to die he made a few stops to the people he loved. Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, and Barty Crouch Jr.

Pairing: RAB/BC Jr. , hints of JP/ SB, AT/RL(past), BL/RL,

No Regrets

Regulus took a deep breath and looked into the mirror; he was wearing all black robes his pale skin glowing. Tonight he was going to die but today he would say goodbye to his family and only friend. He put the small locket around his neck and walked out of 12 Grimmauld Place for the last time. He slowly walked down the street then disapparated. He now stood in the middle of the woods in front of small cabin; slowly he approached the down and knocked gently. There was a shuffle and then the burst open to show his shirtless older brother and an almost fully naked James Potter which made Regulus smirk.

"What do you want," Sirius growled.

"I needed to say something to you," Regulus said looking away.

"Well get on with it I'm a little busy," Sirius said annoyed.

"I'm sorry… You were a great brother and I am really sorry I pushed you away."

"What…" Sirius said staring at the teenager in shock.

"I meant what I said and I only say those things once."

"But why are you saying it now?"

"Because I don't want any regrets," Regulus said then doing something he hadn't done since he was six and hugged his older brother.

After the hug Regulus turned away from his brother and walked away. He felt Sirius's eyes watching him almost knowing that what Regulus plans where.

Regulus kept walking until he reached a cottage not far for Sirius cabin. He saw a small girl around seven was run around her mother. Regulus cleared his throat and his eyes meant the soft kind eyes of Andromeda Tonks.

"Regulus? What are you doing here," Andromeda asked slowly making her way to him.

"Was at Sirius's cabin and I wanted to stop by," Regulus said.

"You're a good liar. But I grew up with Bella," Andromeda said smiling at the young man.

"Ha, I came to say Goodbye," Regulus said truthfully.

"Where are you going,"

"Away, I also wanted to say sorry for not doing anything when the family disowned you."

"You were too young,"

"Still you deserve more Andy."

"Regulus, where are you off to now?"

"Bella's Castle, then to see Cissy, and lastly to see my best friend Barty."

"Oh, Tell Rabastan I said Hello."

"Of course," Regulus smiled as he apparated away.

Regulus was now indoors in a beautiful black and gold marble living room. He looked over at the black leather couch and noticed his eldest cousin Bellatrix wrapped around her husband both fast asleep. Rabastan walked in and smirked at the teen;

"Hello Regulus, what brings you here?"

"Just stopping by, Andy said hello" Regulus smirked notice his cousin's eyes open at the sound of her sisters voice.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT BLOOD TRADIOR IN THIS HOUSE" Bella shrieked.

"Sorry cousin Bella,"

"Regulus what are you doing here," Bella said in a much kinder tone.

"Just here making a stop," Regulus shrugged.

"Interesting, what have you gotten yourself into Regulus."

"Nothing I can't handle, Bella."

"Bull."

"No, I have to go see Narcissa. May I use your floo?"

"Of course,"

Regulus walked over to fireplace and disappeared behind emerald flames. He appeared in a very similar to Bella's the only difference was the color's wear silver and black. Regulus stepped out of the fireplace but not too far away, he had ten minutes before he needed to be at Barty's house.

"Regulus, why are you here," Narcissa said walking over to hug him.

"Cissy, I just wanted you that you are very important to me."

"Yes, I know and you are important to me,"

"No, you made me who I am you made me strong,"

"Regulus you're scaring me,"

"You'll understand soon."

Regulus kissed Narcissa on the head and stepped into the Fireplace and for the second time disappearing behind the green flames. Entering Crouch Manor Regulus notice it was dim light Barty was standing next to the fire place waiting for him. Regulus stepped out of the fireplace and stepped closer to the brown-haired teen.

"You're late," Barty smirked.

Regulus's eyes lingered on Barty's lips; Barty had been so much to him the pasted seven years.

Barty was his best friend in every sense of what it meant. But he wanted more; he wanted to make Barty his, and tonight that had to happen. He slowly walked over the smaller teen and entwined their fingers. Barty smiled looking Regulus's hand in his;

"Reg, what's going on," Barty asked still smiling staring at their hands.

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen," Regulus whispered in his ear.

"Really" Barty said his dark blue eyes meeting Regulus's dark green ones.

"Yes, Barty I've never wanted anyone like I want you," Regulus whispered pressing light kisses on the teen's neck.

"Reg what are you doing," Barty whimpered.

"I'm making you mine," Regulus smirked into his neck.

"Regulus please," Barty whined pushing away.

"I love you," Regulus sighed.

"WHAT,"

"I love you Barty, I want you in every way,"

"Reg you know what the dark lord thinks about such feelings,"

"Just let me love you tonight,"

"One night, Okay I'm yours tonight," Barty said before Regulus's lips crashed into his. Regulus made love for the first and only time that night.

Hour Later as he stepped into the inferi fill waters his last thought were 'At least I have no Regret'


End file.
